1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved structure for a toy gun, especially to the structure being dismantled very easily and enhanced safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During 1970s, there were several types of toy guns, and most of them adopted springs to push toy bullets out. After several decades of years, human being life is built up to another stage so as to asking product qualities; besides, toy makers have being started to develop new toy guns with good appearances and more truth. Hence, a Flexible Fire-pin Gun with a flat head was generated but with many different types, it had being popular for a while and was with poor precision and a short range of fire. In the middle of 1990s, another Air-soft Gun via air-compression theory was derived. Unfortunately, operations for the Air-soft Gun are very similar to rifle operations, that is, once to pull a trigger is only able to shoot one bullet; therefore a new toy gun with continuous shooting was developed and produced, and it was called Gas Gun by way of compressing CO2 to generate power. For the Gas Gun, it was much more like a real gun based on quality and structure requests.
Even if Gas Gun was developed to be as reality, its shortcoming was still exist. As an example, some left gas in a gas tank suddenly blowing off causes accidents while the gas tank being dismantled. In addition, to design a mechanical component and an extruder being workable simultaneously is by means of a connector, but the connector should be taken out firstly and then the extruder and the mechanical component just can be dismantled while a bullet stuck in a barrel. That is, processes to dismantle for cleaning are complicate and spending time. In case of playing games, the processes being as simple as possible are the most request.